


"Are these pimples?!"

by SpookyJc



Series: Supernatural Drabbles and Oneshots [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Teen Crush, Witch Curses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-19
Updated: 2018-03-19
Packaged: 2019-04-04 17:24:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14025069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpookyJc/pseuds/SpookyJc
Summary: What happens when a witch hunt doesn' turned out like planned?





	"Are these pimples?!"

**Author's Note:**

> That's my first Oneshot I ever wrote in Englisch.  
> My actual mother language is German, so I'm really sorry for each mistake I over read.  
> If there are mature mistakes or if it's unreadable let me know and I will try to fix it.  
> But I hope you enjoy it anyway.

### 

_written on 10/31/2017_

After a shit ass exhausting case with an unruly witch, you just wanted to sleep until you are either starving or you almost pee in your pants; but no, your lovely bunker- mates and hunting partner though they may have to scream at each other to do a proper conversation. Annoyed you decided it won't be worth it to ignore the Winchesters and try to get some more sleep, so you rolled yourself out of the bed and left the room not interested in wearing more than a blank white shirt, which just cover up everything needed. Lazily you pulled your tangled hair in a bun or something like that and drowsy walking into the kitchen, where Dean and Sam were just planning on the next hunt. 

Both of them stopped instantly their talking when you entered the room, but you don't really cared about it and only wanted to find a cup for your daily coffee, but just as always nobody has done a single thing in this household. So you sat down next to Sam and just grab his cup and took a sip of the bittersweet liquid drowning everything else in your ‘I don’t care’- attitude.

It didn't really bothering Sam, he instead exchanged confused glazed with Dean. “Uhm… (y/n). You already looked in the mirror today?” the older Brother asked. “Because I look like trash? Thank you, but I already know that. Asshead” you sassed. Sam laughed slightly, but Dean only rolled his green eyes. “No really. Did you see yourself? You look.. Young.” he replied seriously, trying to not showing his amusement about your comment. “Wow. So you’re saying usually I look old?” you narrow your brows confused, tilt your head questionable and drank another swing of Sam's coffee. “Yes.. No. God damn it… just take a look! I think that witch wasn't done with you yesterday.” A bit confused about this statement you stood up and walked through the bunk to the bathroom.

In unbelief you looked in the mirror at you almost 15 years younger self, mentally freaking out. You ran closer to the cabinet to studying your reflexion. Meanwhile, the brothers had followed you, leaned on the door frame and wall behind you and watching your reaction in an amused way. “Oh my God. Are these pimples?!” you asked shocked and turned around to face Sam and Dean, who are either smiled (at least trying not to laugh) or like Dean hysterical laughed about you. “You two are so immature.” you growled annoyed and made your way past them. “I think you are the one, who's 16 all over again.” Dean shouted back laughing. You stormed in your room, just wanted to be alone, listening to some old Fall out Boy songs and figuring out, how you can get rid of this dumb spell.

After a bit more than an hour you couldn't find anything at the Internet and thought it would be a good idea to go in the library and continue your research there. You expected meeting Sam in the library, but you haven't lost a thought about Dean being there and bothering his brother. “Wow (y/n). I didn't know you were the nerdy kind of teenage girl.” the dirty blonde teased you and pointed at your glasses, you were wearing because of the headache you’ve got earlier. “But I know for sure.. You were a douche bag.” you replied and walked to the shelf, which you assumed finding the right book in it. “Well I think she looks cute.” Sam said with a small smile on his face, stealing a short glaze at you, but only facing your back, because you almost stuck your head in the bookshelf, trying to hide your red glowing face. But Dean just laughed “Sammy don't mess with teenage girl hormone. She is going to get a crush on you, will be stalking your social media and drooling about your cute looking fluffy brown hair.” he added and said the last part in a high- pitched cliche girly voice.

You grabbed the books, which seemed like they may be helping, let them fall on the table with a loud noise, expressing that you're shirty. “Sometime I’m really mad at you because of your stupid comments, but then I remember myself that everything you know about girls you learned from your gross pornos, because real girls actually, can decide if they wanna be with you.” you replied and sounded almost like you were really sorry for him, before you burst into laughter with Sam, because an expression of pure insult laid on Dean's face. “Thanks, man. Now I know I will never mess with (y/n).” The Moose next to me said amused.

**Word count: 788**


End file.
